


Love Thine Enemy

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Coronation, Double Agents, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forbidden Love, Illnesses, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Negotiations, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Suicide, Swordfighting, Torture, Tragic Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, War, sting x rogue, stingro, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting Eucliffe had never been one for responsibility and rule following, preferring to spend his time as Prince of the Light Kingdom in the arms of his secret lover: another Prince from the long-time rival, the Shadow Kingdom. As the war between the 7 Kingdoms begins to grow in turmoil each day, the ties between Sting and Rogue begin to be severed one by one. Sting grapples with a sudden barrage of new responsibility as blood is spilled, secrets are revealed, and tensions are high among the people of the Light Kingdom. The longer the war goes on, the harder it becomes for Sting to keep himself sane, feeling himself shattering under pressure, wanting nothing more to see Rogue again, and in the process, forgetting that sometimes, you have to be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expiry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



> oHHHHHHH BOY
> 
> I've been working on this fanfic since January, and yes, there is 80+ pages and over 19k words on the Google Doc. So I figured I'd post the first chapter so that you guys could read some of it. That way, if I'm busy with school and unable to update other things, I can post an update of this.
> 
> Be warned, this can get pretty dark at times. It's an absolute mess of war strategy, secret sexy romance, and violence. Basically, pure hell on most of the characters.
> 
> : D I'm so excited to share this with you. I hope you enjoy! <3

Love Thine Enemy

A Tale of Two Princes and Their Forbidden Love

By Dreaming_of_Fairys

* * *

  **Night the Eighth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Prince’s Quarters**

* * *

 Long nails shaped like claws dig into his back, scratching the skin and drawing blood. A hiss escapes a pair of bitten lips, fanged teeth glinting the pale moonlight. The contrast of red blood in the pure white of the room is staggering. If even one drop spilt, a million questions would be asked once the sun rises. Voices are silent in the night, although unsteady breathing brushes against sensitive ears. A quiet gasp, followed by a musical moan of pleasure chorus in their own song, hands moving to a constantly changing rhythm as two bodies dance together in the cover of a starlit expanse.

Secrecy was of utmost importance when Dragons marked their prize. At least, when Dragons of unapproved blood. The Great Blessings upon the Dragon Warriors were only to be used to give divine power to the Chosen Heirs of each kingdom. Every Dragon was given a Queen, or in the rare circumstances that the ruler at the time was a Queen, a King.

Yet, a Prince with an aura of Holy Light bestowed upon him from generations past lay with a Prince cloaked in the Darkness of Shadows. How scandalous, how sinful. And it is only worsened when one realizes the blood they should be drawing should not be from bite marks, but from swords on the battlefield, not between the sheets. But the two Dragons do not hesitate, do not spend more than a brief moment to consider the consequences, having been breaking the rules for since the very tip of winter.

A pair of glimmering fangs sink into his lip as his entire body writhes in ecstasy, trying not to let those raw lips part and reveal the Dragon’s voice hidden in his marked throat. He shudders, feeling the other move with him as they complete their now practiced ritual, mouths falling open and moving together for a fraction of a second before collapsing into the sea of white fabric.

Clawed fingers lazily trace through black strands as he looks at the other Prince beside him, narrow red eyes meeting blue. Neither of them says a word, simply brushing lips again before they fall into dreamland, hoping that the prophecies of fire and chaos will not return now that they are by each other’s side.

* * *

**Day the Ninth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Prince’s Quarters**

* * *

 

“Sting...” A voice whispers through the darkness, soft yet demanding. “Sting. Sting, you bastard, wake up.”

“I’m not a bastard,” the blond in question mumbles into his gold-trimmed white pillow, not wanting to roll over and have to face the day. “My parents were married.”

“You were going to miss my goodbye if you didn’t wake up,” Rogue says matter -of-factly over the sound of the sheets ruffling slightly.

Sting groans and slowly turns over to look at Rogue, who is lying on his side, gazing into Sting’s eyes. Sting smiles at the contrast of the Shadow boy’s black hair against the ornate white cushions. But that apparent happiness soon falls as he reaches out to cup Rogue’s cheek in his hand. “I...don’t want you to go...”

Rogue’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. With all of the prophecies and unrest in the kingdoms during wartime, the things separating them have only grown in size and number. They knew not when they would see each other again...or if they would even have another chance to actually enjoy their time, rather than a hurried kiss behind a tree before fleeing away from each other back to their respective groups.

“I know, Sunshine, I know...” Rogue whispers, a perfectly silent tear now sliding down his cheek. He places his hand over Sting’s, then clasps Sting’s hand in his own and brings it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “But I’ll see you again...we’ll meet up real soon...nothing can stop us from being together...we will always find a way.”

“So cliché,” Sting breathes, then yawns sleepily.

Rogue is fully dressed minus his boots, having climbed back into bed after changing to be with Sting a little longer. He doesn’t really reply to Sting’s remark rather than a small chuckle, then he places a tender kiss on Sting’s eyebrow scar. Sting felt the covers shift across his bare hips, and as Rogue turned back to look at him before walking out onto the balcony, Sting looked angelic, the white silk covering his waist down flowing almost like water, and his beautiful skin smooth save a few easily concealable marks. Those marks were the only leftover evidence of their affair, and each one meant something to them both, a memory of the time they’d had together before being dragged forcefully apart at the break of dawn once more.

Rogue swallows back more tears before turning away one final time, black hair being the last bit of darkness Sting will see for quite some time.

Or so he thinks.

* * *

 

**Day the Ninth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Rose Gardens of the Holy Light**

* * *

 

“But why?” Sting exclaims. Frustrated, he runs his fingers through his unkempt hair. “None of this makes sense! I don’t understand why they’d target the Fire Kingdom’s _libraries._ What the fuck are they thinking?”

Sting’s advisor, a noble by the name of Rufus Lore, lets out a long, low sigh as he sips his tea. “Please, do sit down, My Prince. You have no need to stress yourself further.”

Sting hesitantly takes a seat across from Rufus at the small tea table, grudgingly accepting the tea. However, the second he sees the little tea cakes, he grabs quite a few as Rufus began to speak again.

“As for their motive...that I do not know. Libraries contain important knowledge, that’s for sure...” He daintily sips his tea as Sting shoves a third pastry into his mouth whole. “My only analysis of the situation is that the Lightning Kingdom is planning something much bigger.”

“Thankfully, the Ir-” A deep frown spreads across Rufus’ face at the sight of Sting shoving a fifth tea cake into his mouth, crumbs all around red lips. Sting chews slowly, staring straight into his mentor’s and advisor’s eyes, blinking slowly as he waits for him to continue.

Rufus lets out another overdramatic sigh before carrying on, “ _Thankfully_ ,” he puts extra stress on the word in the hopes to draw Sting’s attention away from the tempting little sugar dusted goodies, “the Iron Kingdom has not made a move in a while. Shadow hasn’t been aggressive, they’ve just been very strategic in everything. They’re planning something, I’m sure.”

Sting bites back a response of ‘it’s nothing too serious’ and simply nods slowly, grabbing a sixth cake to stop himself from spilling the truth.

“Drink something instead of filling your stomach with sugar, won’t you, My Prince?” He pours Sting a cup of tea and drops two sugar cubes in, then passes it to Sting. The Light Prince ignores it, not wanting any, and instead looking out towards the sky as serene as a painting. His heart yearns and aches for Rogue, already missing him although they had only been apart for five hours or so. Rogue is home in the Shadow Kingdom by now, probably sitting in some war meeting far more official than a tea time with his advisor. After all, the Shadow Kingdom had something in store for the rest of the world.

Sting shouldn’t know their secret, but he did. Rogue had told him one night after a heated love session, gasping against Sting’s lips as he breathed out with fear in his eyes, _“Th-They want to try to magnify their magic power by weakening everyone else’s, almost like stealing.”_ The only reason Sting isn’t panicking about it is because it only affects one person at a time, otherwise everyone would know, and he would not tell them how he knew, or be at risk of being executed.

Rufus didn’t question Sting’s silence. After all, he is a still just a young Prince. There is always a lot in his head, especially with wartime so prominent all around him. _‘If only he is able to keep that childlike innocence for just a little longer,’_ Rufus thinks to himself, ‘ _It would be good for him before he becomes our ruler someday...’_

Little did he know that Sting’s thoughts were plagued with blood, fire, and death as well as sensual hands on his skin, moving smoothly with practiced grace in the darkness.

Sting’s innocence had burned a very long time ago.

* * *

**Day the Ninth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Courtyard of the Holy Light**

* * *

 

Sting brandishes his sword in front of him, twirling the white blade in his hands. It glows with his magical Light power, the power that can slay Dragons. In front of him stands Jellal Fernandes, his swordplay teacher. He holds his own light blade, although his is plain and a darkened silver. Sting’s sword is fit for a Prince, a blade passed to every Light Prince before him: White Fang. Once he became King, however, he would inherit the strongest sword in the entire Light Kingdom: the Blade of Holy Vengeance.

Jellal’s sword, Dark Heavens, cuts through the air with a loud _swish_. Sting’s own sword flashes with light as Jellal charges forward, sword raised in a striking position. Sting easily blocks it, swirling around as to parry and then strike. Jellal dodges the swipe easily, but Sting’s blade follows through until it hits its mark: Jellal’s training chestplate.

Jellal staggers back, winded from the magic-enforced hit. “V-Very good, My Prince,” he gasps out. “You’ve done well today.”

Sting wipes a bit of sweat from his forehead with a sigh. The small golden circlet of a Prince still sits upon his blond spikes, although it was now a little lopsided. Sting adjusts it with a sigh. He loved sword fighting, he really did...but not with Jellal. It used to be fun, but now he had far surpassed even his own mentor. No, he preferred fighting with someone of his own strength, someone on equal level…

Rogue and Sting were equals. They fought with such different styles, but such similar drive and strength. Their practice duels always ended in a draw, no matter the circumstance. Sting desperately wanted that excitement, that tension between them with every strike, that glint in Rogue’s red eyes, that laugh that escapes his parted lips as he ducks Sting’s slashes. Sting misses him already, and it’s barely been a day.

“Sting!” a feminine voice calls.  Sting lifts his head to look up at the white haired messenger, a girl named Yukino. She salutes Sting before reciting at a perfect speed, “Your sister wishes to have an audience with you in her chambers at half past four this eve to discuss some matters about the servants. She claims it is nothing to worry about, simply a small matter of consequence.”

“Thank you, Yukino,” Sting smiles warmly. “Tell Lucy I’ll be there!”

“Of course, Your Royal Highness.” Yukino bows deeply, then turns sharply on her heel and makes her way back towards the palace.

Sting swings his sword, listening to the beautiful swishing sound it makes as it cuts through the air. He sighs, feeling the blade’s weight in his hand as he twirls it in a circle.

“Your Highness!” Jellal calls, interrupting Sting’s bored trance. “You need to go to your tutoring lessons!”

“Fuckin’ tutoring,” Sting mumbles under his breath, his sword arm lowering to his side. He slides the sword into it’s hilt at his waist as he walks back towards the palace. He passes by many guards and servants, all dressed in white and gold, their Kingdom’s colors. Sting greets a few of them, but mostly keeps to himself. He wanted to talk to Rogue, and only Rogue. Anyone else could leave him alone.

He climbs the stone staircase up into the small wooden room where his lessons were conducted. He sits down in the oakwood desk, picking up the feather quill with distaste. Rufus sits at his own desk, reading out of a thick leather bound book. “There you are. No need to take notes today, just listen and pay attention.”

Now, the thing about Rufus’ teaching style is that he pins up papers to the wall and writes on them, keeping his back to Sting nearly the entire lesson. And so, Sting props his head up on his hands and lets Rufus’ dull voice lull him to sleep.

He awakens by the sound of the door slamming open, followed by a panting, sweating Yukino. “L-Lord Rufus, P-Prince Sting…” she stammers out. “I...I have terrible news!”

Sting’s head jerks up from the desk, eyes widening. “Wh-What is it?” he replies frantically, very groggy from just being woke up.

Yukino eyes are flooded with tears. “I-It’s...I-It’s His Majesty…”

Sting’s instantly on his feet, desk chair falling over behind him. Rufus winces at the sound. “My father? What has happened?!” Sting’s heart is pounding in his chest, fearful of what could’ve possibly happened.

Yukino shakes her head, eyes closing. “I-I’m sorry...b-but maybe you should see f-for yourself, Y-Your Royal Highness…”

Sting bursts through the door, leaving Rufus and Yukino to shout after him as he descends down the spiralling stone staircase. He takes the stairs two at a time, sweat slicking his forehead as he runs at top speed. He wants to scream for his father, but all sound dies in his throat, choked by fear and anxiety.

He steps off the stairs and bolts to the tower where his father and mother’s chambers were. The door is open, and quiet voices mingle within. Someone is chanting an ancient Dragon blessing: “Ut anima requiescat in pace. Ut caelis descendit ad vitam accipientis manibus commune est. Et sanguinis, usque deferre, ut traditionem omnium ad pacem animis.”

Sting mutters the translation under his breath before entering, as a sacred ritual. “May thy soul rest in peace. May the heavens descend on thy life taker's unholy hands. May thy bloodline carry tradition on...until all souls be at peace.” He can’t help but to wonder who has died...although his heart knows, his head denies that terrible truth as Sting steps through the doors.

Heads turn as the doors swing open to reveal the sweating, frenzied Prince of their kingdom. Instantly everyone present, including Sting’s own mother and sister, fall to their knees before him. Sting freezes, stunned out of his mind. “Uh…wh-what is…?”

“Your Royal Highness,” a guard whispers. “You will be crowned at dawn… His Majesty...is dead.”

Sting’s heart sinks. “No…” he whispers, and then he’s dashing through the room, falling beside his father’s bedside. A gaping bloody wound splits across his chest, weeping crimson into the sheets. The bed is still perfectly made, proving that the great King of the Light Kingdom has died in his sleep. “Nonono-!” Sting cries, tears falling from his eyes, nails digging into the bloodied sheets. “K-King Weiss…?” he whispers, voice cracking. “Y-Your Majesty…? F-Father…?” Sting lays his head down on the stained silk, sobbing into the fabric. His heart has shattered, and his mind has shut down. His father, whom he had loved so dearly. His father, who used to take him out falconing and hunting and swordfighting. His father, who hoisted him up trees and let his son borrow his fancy binoculars to see all across the Light Kingdom. His father…

Sting’s voice wavers, and for a brief moment in time, he sounds like a little boy all over again, “D-Dad...c-come back...I m-miss you...a-and I’m not ready to be King!”

A hand rests upon Sting’s trembling shoulder, and the to-be King looks up into the tear stained face of his younger sister. “Sting…” Lucy says quietly, hints of crying in her voice. “I know this is going to be hard to accept...but you need to step away now.”

“No!” Sting cries, grabbing Lucy’s golden dress, eyes widening in desperation. “He’s your father too, isn’t he?! Lucy, please, we have to-!”

Lucy shakes her head, and Sting’s plea dies away into silence. “No, brother…or should I say…” Lucy falls to her knees again, hand still on his shoulder. “My Future King.”

“No…” Sting whispers, “L-Lucy, I c-can’t be King…” His voice cracks until he suddenly screams, “DON’T YOU **_DARE_ ** CALL ME KING! OUR FATHER IS THE KING OF THIS KINGDOM, NOT ME! I AM NOT KING, I WILL NEVER BE, NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS!”

Lucy sighs quietly, taking Sting’s hands in hers. “You may keep that mindset if you desire, Your Royal Highness, but once dawn breaks, your Coronation will begin.” Sting feels something smooth and cold pressed into his palm, and then Lucy rises to her feet. Sting falls silent, a lump in his throat as Lucy addresses the others for him. “His Highness says you can rise.”

Those adjoined there in the King and Queen’s chambers rise to their feet, heads still bowed in mourning. They all slowly leave the room, for the people in charge of the ceremony would retrieve his body later that night. Sting whispers a messing of parting underneath his breath, a blessing of love. “Si ego te amo, quod te videre memor.”

Little did anyone leaving know that this blessing was not for his late father, but for a Prince beyond the borders that would surely hear of this news and think it to be over. And most likely, it was.

But as Lucy leaves the room, she mumbles just loud enough for the servants to hear, “Odd, my pink brooch is missing...if you find it, come to my chambers.”

“Yes, Princess.” they chorus, too filled with grief to think about how pointless it is to be worrying about such a thing on the evening of the King’s death.

Sting unfolds his hand to reveal a polished pink brooch set in gold. A small smile slides across his lips as a final tear drops down his cheek to the carpeted floor.

He had an audience with the Princess.


	2. Disconsolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter: Prince of the Light Kingdom Sting Eucliffe bid goodbye to his secret lover known to all others as his worst enemy with plans to meet again soon, only for Sting's father, King of the Light Kingdom, to be assassinated in his sleep. Leaving Sting in line for the throne, the young Prince is thrown into turmoil, heading to the one person he hopes will understand...his younger sister Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I made it into a quartet in choir so I've been super busy balancing 3 choir groups and getting my driver's permit ^^; But here's another chapter! I'll try to update faster next time :) I hope you enjoy!

Love Thine Enemy

A Tale of Two Princes and Their Forbidden Love

By Dreaming_of_Fairys

* * *

  **Evening the Ninth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Princess’ Chambers**

* * *

 

Sting quietly knocks on the door to Lucy’s chambers, waiting for a response. “Come in,” Lucy’s voice floats through.

Sting steps inside, finding Lucy in a beautiful pink nightgown sitting upon her bed, her Lady in Waiting brushing through her thick hair. She dismisses Virgo, who hurries out of the room.

“Sting,” Lucy says hurriedly in a hushed voice. She pats the bed beside her, eyes filled with worry.

Sting takes a seat, studying his sister’s eyes. “Are you alright, Sister?"

Lucy looks right back at him, eyes filled with concern. “Are you alright, is the real question?” She places a hand on his knee. “What’s bothering _you_?”

“Our dad just _died_ , of course I’m upset!” Sting cries, trying not to go into full hysterics. No one seemed to understand… It didn’t make any sense. Did no one else feel grief for the loss of a wonderful father and a great king?

Lucy sighs sympathetically, “Other than that, Sting… I know you’re upset...trust me, I’m heartbroken...I’m just choosing not to show it...a Princess must remain composed…” Sting’s heart boils with rage and heartbreak, holding in words of poison for the sake of his sister’s aching heart. “Please, Sting...what’s wrong…?”

“I can’t tell you,” Sting says instantly, looking away. His resentment for her actions still remains, but his focus starts to shift to something that at the moment, was more worth thinking about. _Rogue…_

“Yes you can,” Lucy whispers. She shifts her seat on the bed slightly to catch Sting’s eye again. “I can see turmoil in your eyes, Sting… Absolute heartbreak and fear… It’s obviously something crucial…”

“Lucy…” Sting whispers, trying not to panic, “You don’t understand… I-It’s a crime...a crime against our kingdom, against Dragon Law, a-against-!”

Lucy cuts Sting off with a finger to his lips. “You think you’re the only one with a secret like that?” She leans closer to whisper in his ear,  “I’m secretly with a girl. She’s a knight.”

“Really?” Sting whispers, voice breathy. “I… Mine is worse.”

“Who?” Lucy whispers, grabbing his hand. “Who is he, Sting?”

Sting bursts into tears, shocked that she had found him out so quickly, trying to calm himself as he spits out his secret at last, “R-Rogue Cheney!”

“The Shadow Prince?” Lucy’s eyes widen in alarm and fear. When she realizes Sting is serious, her face falls. “Oh, Sting…” She hugs his head close to her, running her fingers through his hair. “Of course you fell for our biggest enemy…”

“I’m sorry…” Sting whispers, voice cracking with pain and sorrow. “I’m s-so so sorry…”

Lucy sighs sadly. “Sting...it’s not something to apologize for… Love is uncontrollable.”

“I wish it wasn’t-!” Sting gasps, only to relax when Lucy gently shushes him. “Okay…” Sting mutters, trying to control his emotions. “I-I...worry...I worry…” He takes a deep breath, body shaking with fear. “I worry that I’ll never see him again…being King and all...what time will I have for secret romance?”

Lucy’s eyes narrow in determination, lifting Sting’s head. “Sting,” she says firmly. “I _promise_ you I will **_not_ ** let that happen. You **_will_ ** see Rogue again, I promise you.”

“How?” Sting asks breathily. His heart is racing, shocked by the turn of events, but also filled with strange hope.

“I don’t know,” Lucy sighs, but despite her down expression, she radiates an aura of courage. “But I promise you…”

“Please don’t break that…” Sting’s voice is frail and fragile, like it would break any moment.

Lucy wipes away her brother’s tears, smiling softly. “I won’t.”

* * *

**Evening the Ninth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Gardens, Holy Cemetery**

* * *

 

Fire flickers in everyone’s eyes, brilliant red and orange illuminating the evening air. The great King Weisslogia’s body glowed with that luminous beauty as his soul left him. Before the flames, bathed in the golden light, his bloodline consisting of two unholy children and a broken mother weeped for days long lost, days that would never, ever return.

As the old King’s body fully becomes ash, his successor steps away, the flames extinguishing behind him. His blue eyes glow with a darkened light as he steps forward to address his people. His tears are dry as he speaks with a surprisingly steady tone, “People of the Light Kingdom! My father, the Great Weisslogia, has passed from this world! As his only son, it is my duty to be crowned to take his place on the throne! As you know, we are at war, therefore, the moment the sun rises, the coronation will begin, and I will address you as your new King!”

Sting swallows hard, trying hard not to let his emotion show. “This means we do not have time for mourning! We have no way of telling when our enemies will strike, or where they will strike! Their recent attacks on the Fire Kingdom leave us with many suspicions of their future actions, but nothing is set in stone! We must be prepared on all fronts!” He takes a deep shaky breath, hating the words that are about to leave his mouth. Well, at least, some of them. “In time, we will crush our adversaries! Poison, Iron, Lighting-” He forces himself not to pause as he chokes out in a hopefully convincing strong tone, “and Shadow!”

_‘I’m so sorry Rogue I’m so fucking sorry I wish with all of my heart we had more time than this, my love, please hang in there...survive this war and we can be together again, I promise you we’ll find a way….’_

Sting hears his people roar with approval, and his heart only breaks further hearing that most of their shouts are directed at their longest adversary...the Shadow Kingdom. He could ask himself time and time again why he was such a fool to fall for his greatest enemy… No answer would ever come. His sister’s words float back to him, but they don’t bring much comfort.

He turns to look at her out of the corner of his eye, and he sees her crying fresh tears, mouthing “I’m so sorry, Sting, I’m so sorry”. Their mother stares forward with a stony expression, not showing any emotion at all. Her tears had already been shed, now she was back to being a piece of the war game. In only a few hours time, she would no longer be a Queen, but stripped down on her title and pushed down to become only a Lady of the Court with barely any authority. That was the way a Queen with no King were treated, a tradition that was not going to be broken.

Sting bows his head to the crowd, then steps away. He had a few hours to himself before coronation...and he knew exactly how he was going to spend them. He grabs Lucy’s shoulder and pulls her away from the view of the crowd, eyes wide with fear. “Lucy, can you-”

“Yes, I’ll make up something,” Lucy whispers. “Run, Sting. Run as fast as you can. Go to him.”

“I’m not gonna make it in time, but I at least gotta get him a message,” Sting runs his fingers through his hair, fresh tears in his eyes. “I can only hope it doesn’t get intercepted. I mean, we write in code, but…” He chokes out a small sob. “If he gets nothing from me then he’ll think I betrayed him or s-something-”

“How long?” Lucy whispers. “How long has this been going on?”

“N-Nine months?” Sting’s voice is weak as he tries to wipe away his tears. “I don’t know exactly...it’s been a long time…”

Lucy cups her brother’s face in her hands, wiping away tears. “Don’t cry...it’ll be okay. If it’s been that long, I’m sure he trusts you, hmm?”

“Y-Yeah…” Sting gulps. “He’ll believe me…”

“Right,” Lucy pulls away from him. “Now go, before anyone sees.” She slowly gives him a push in the right direction, and Sting stumbles forward, nodding before quickly rushing away across the dark grass.

He rushes to the falconer’s cottage, knowing that the man is still paying respects to the old King. He breaks down the door, then scrambles around for a piece of parchment. He quickly scribbles down, _“Sorry, emergency message to our allies -Prince Sting”_ and places it on the doorframe. He then grabs another piece of parchment and quickly writes his message, signing it with his codename:

_‘Rogue, I have to keep this brief I’m running out of time the sun will rise very soon. I’m sorry, but I’m being put into a position where we may not be able to meet again for a very long time. My sister promises to help us but I’m not sure how much she actually can. It will make sense once your kingdom announces it. I’m so sorry...I miss you already. Stay strong, stay alive._

_~_ _Defanatus Lux’_

Sting puts on his falconer’s glove and coaxes one of the yellow-eyed falcons from the rafters, rolling the parchment up and tying it with a golden ribbon. The one bird that always did these errands for Sting moves onto his arm, careful not to dig it’s claws too much into the leather. Sting ties the message to the falcon, stroking it’s sleek feathers. “To Rogue,” he whispers. “Godspeed, little one. We don’t have much time…”

The bird clicks it’s tongue and takes off into the night sky, leaving Sting in the doorway alone. He watches the bird fly away over the stone walls of the palace grounds to the rest of the kingdom. Hopefully the falcon would reach the Shadow Kingdom before dawn… It wasn’t of utmost necessity, but it would make Sting feel far more reassured to have Rogue know what was happening before he actually was crowned.

Sting sighs as he removes the glove and slowly steps out onto the grass again. Head down, he slowly walks away towards the castle. Halfway there he stops, gazing up at the white and gold towers illuminated by the moonlight. It’s a beauty he’s become used to over the years, the blinding colors that he’s seen since birth becoming something he wishes to not marvel over. How he longed to see colors other than those associated with purity. Every visit he’d made to the Shadow Kingdom had left him breathless, surrounded by deep purples and reds and the darkness of black and gray accented with hints of shining silver. Rogue had always praised the shimmering colors of the Light Kingdom, Sting had always seen it as nothing. In a way, they loved each other’s kingdom’s more than their own.

Sting sighs, continuing his walk towards the courtyard. He knew not what to do with these final hours but wonder what the future will bring with fear in his very heart and soul…

With sorrow in his young heart, he walks up to the tallest tower and hides there until the sun peeks blood red over the horizon.

* * *

  **Morning the Tenth of Month the Fourth**

**Year X791**

**Light Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Palace, Royal Throne Room**

* * *

 

Sting takes a deep breath as Rufus gently places the golden cape upon Sting’s shoulders, draping the silky fabric loosely before clasping the metal in the front. “I really hoped this day wouldn’t come so soon,” Rufus whispers softly.

Sting looks down at the ornate boots on his feet. “Trust me,” his voice cracks dangerously. “So did I.”

Rufus shakes his head. “So terrible,” he mutters. “If only you could hold onto your innocence for a bit longer, Your Highness…”

Sting laughs bitterly. “Innocence...how amusing.” He lifts his head to look Rufus straight on, his eyes cold and empty. “There are many things you don’t know about me, Rufus. Don’t you dare make foolish accusations of my innocence.”

Rufus steps back as if stung. “Do not let this new title and responsibility change your kind heart, My Prince. There is no need to-”

“Silence.” Sting’s voice is emotionless. “I am trying to block all of this out, and you lecturing me does not help the situation. Either silence yourself, or leave.”

Rufus sighs loudly. “As you wish.” He bows then steps away, his boots clicking against the floor as he moves to go to the side entrance of the hall.

Sting breathes out slowly, holding back tears. _‘This has to be a dream...this can’t be happening… I’m going to wake up next to Rogue...we’re both going to be safe and happy...my father will be alive...everything’s going to be fine...I just have to...wake...up…’_

The trumpets sound, and Sting clenches his gloved hands tighter around the ceremonial objects he holds. One is an orb with a small dragon on top, representing the divine power the dragons bestowed upon on the Royal Family. The other is a sceptre adorned with scales, signifying the grand power of the dragon gods that each King held inside of them, that was now passed on to Sting like the generations before him.

The grand doors open, Sting takes a deep breath, head held high, and strides down the golden carpet to his destiny.

All around him the crowd is chanting the coronation blessing, their voices hushed. “Salvete rex nostra imperare et regnum dei nostri et nos ad salutem sancti tenet per dies. Quod dracones et custodiat animam tuam.”

“May the dragons watch over my soul,” Sting mumbles, for it was custom for the Prince to repeat the final line of the prayer. Once he became King, all practices like that would vanish. The amount of power he would have… It was almost terrifying. Was he really ready to wield that power in the palm of his hands?

 _‘I’m afraid I’m going to let you down…’_ Sting’s eyes flick over the crowd of chanting people with a heavy heart. _‘I’m not like my father...my good, kind father. I’m unholy and damaged...born with something wrong with my head. Only a true fool would fall in love with their greatest enemy...especially another Prince. If you knew...I would be dead, and I know it. But I must admit...this kingdom will probably not survive this war… I am too weak. You are crowning a dead man.’_

Sting stops before Priestess Mavis, slowly falling to his knees. The floor is cold through the white silk, cutting through like knives. He bites down on his lip, hard enough to draw a droplet of blood. Mavis looks down with kind, sad eyes, seeing the pain and turmoil in the young boy’s soul. She holds the crown in her hands, gently bring it down as she mumbles the same prayer as the crowd until it finally rests upon his head. Sting rises to his feet, heart heavy as he turns to face his kingdom as their newfound King.

They chant his name, praising his glory and the divine reign they expect to come. They all want a speech, and Sting knows it. But his eyes catch a familiar falcon outside the tall windows, a crumpled piece of parchment tied with a blood red ribbon, and his voice is robbed from his throat.

He speaks not a word as he walks down the aisle, the people falling to a hush. Sting does not stop, head down as he rushes out the grand doors to his old quarters, since they will expect him to go to his new ones. He can hear Rufus apologizing for Sting’s actions as tears drip down his cheeks, cape flowing behind him as his footsteps echo on the marble stairs.

By the time he’s reached his room, he’s in hysterics, collapsing onto his bed and sobbing openly. He buries his face into his pillow, catching Rogue’s scent in his nose and trying to calm himself, but to no avail. A tap on the window startles him from his weeping, revealing the falcon waiting for him on the windowsill. Sting dashes to window and opens it, taking the letter from the falcon. “Thank you,” he whispers, and the bird looks at him knowingly before flying away. Sting shuts the window before sinking to the floor, hands trembling as he unties the crimson ribbon.

_‘Sting, I understand. We already know. It was someone from Iron. I’m so sorry, I wanted to stop them but I didn’t want to be labeled a traitor, I was hoping they’d be caught.’_

“You knew…” Sting whispers, hot, fresh tears blurring his vision as he clutches the parchment tighter. It was already stained with tears, salty water that held Rogue’s scent. It hurt Sting’s heart sharper than anything else that had happened in the last few hours.

_‘I hope your sister can help us. I daresay she is loyal? I merely hope that we will not be betrayed. I apologize for suspecting her in such a way, but in times like this...things get shaky. I’ll live to see you again, I promise you. What did I say before? We’ll find a way, we always have, we always will. I love you, you can do this…Your Majesty._

_~Omnes Tenebrae’_

“Goddammit, Rogue,” Sting sniffs, wiping tears away from his cheeks. “Making me cry all over again...fuckin’ bastard.” He takes a deep breath before pulling his new sword from his belt, the sword that had once belonged to his father, igniting it with magic and setting the paper on fire. The blade falls from his hands to the floor of the darkened room as Sting becomes too weak to hold onto it any longer.

“I love you too…” he whispers, collapsing to the floor. He reaches up towards the ceiling, ash falling from his fingertips. Fire is consuming his life, destroying his father, destroying Rogue, destroying his kingdom, destroying his soul.

If only there was a way to save the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, please leave a comment below and a prediction for what will happen next! I loved reading all of yours from last chapter, in fact, they gave me a few ideas :3 I love you guys so much, have a good rest of your day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, you made it xD
> 
> If you'd be so kind to take a second and please leave a comment it would make my week! As much as I love kudos, they don't really do much for me besides a quick little 'oh I read it'. Tell me what you liked about it, if something surprised you, and a prediction of what you think will happen next time!
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
